Enraged (EreMika)
by Nohgamer
Summary: Eren and Mikasa get into a fight again, but a friend helps them realize their true feelings for each other, and helps to show Jean why he lost his faith in humanity in the first place (EreMika) (Implied Smut) (Romance)


~ Hello! Thanks for coming to read my story! This is my first story so i'm not sure how it will turn out, but whateva. Also, i'm not too sure when this takes place. But sometime after Chapter 52, since there is the new squad Levi in it. Oh and send in prompts via my tumblr, . Also, sorry for the lame sound effects in the story :p ~

**Rating : **T for Cursing and Implied Smut

**Prompt : **No prompt, just what I wanted to write

**Ship : **EreMika, Mikaeren

* * *

It was a cold and rainy night, and Mikasa just finished training with the renowned midget himself, Captain Levi. She, Connie, Jean, Sasha, Christa, and Armin just found out they had been assigned to Squad Levi, the Spec Ops squad in charge of protecting Eren. Mikasa couldn't be happier as she now had a reason to protect Eren, but he would still complain about her over-protectiveness.

She got into a fight with Eren before she left, and it really hurt her. No matter what she does, he can never be satisfied.

_"Why is it that you get to train with Levi when you have barely been in his squad for a couple days!?"_

_"I don't know myself, all he told me was that he wanted me to train with him." _

_"Of course, everybody just wants to train with the powerful Mikasa, Humanity's Second Strongest Soldier." Eren scoffed._

_"Eren it's not like that, it's-" She was cut off by Eren._

_"Don't even talk to me Mikasa, just go train with Heichou!" Eren yelled._

_Mikasa tried to grab his hand, she didn't want to leave after a fight, but he just slapped her hand away and stormed off. She felt her spirits lower, she she drooped down. She felt a lone tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off, worried he would look back and see her. She had to be strong for him, even at times like this._

_'Whatever I guess, he'll be over it tonight hopefully.' she thought, but she knew he wouldn't be._

* * *

He stormed into the brick shack behind the house, and started punching the bad hanging from the ceiling.

**Bam.**

"Why the fuck does she need to be so much better than me!? I'm always trying my best, but she can do anything 20x better than I can, even when she _doesn't_ try."

**Bam.**

**"**I just want to protect her dammit! Why the hell can't she see that!?"

**Bam.**

"I'll train with Levi one day, and become the strongest soldier there is!"

Eren swung another punch at the bad as hard as he could, but was deep in thought and missed. 'Shit' he thought, just before his right hand he swung at full force smashed right into the brick wall.

"AH FUCKING HELL" He shouted in agony. He knew he broke his wrist and at least 3 of his knuckles. The skin on all of his knuckles were scraped right off, and blood was flowing out of his hand.

"GOD! WHY DO I ALWAYS MESS UP!" He shouted.

Christa ran out after hearing his first scream. She was seriously worried.

"Eren are you ok? Said Christa

"Does it look like i'm ok!?" He turned to show them his hand. Christa grabbed a cloth-wrap and some anti-infection cream from her satchel. Levi had made them carry medical supplies around at all times in case something like this happened.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I was practicing punching on the bag, and I missed. I smashed my hand into the wall and here we are." Eren said. Sasha just got back with the supplies.

"Eren come here, let me wrap your hand." He sat on the ground, he didn't want to stand while she was doing this. Mikasa normally would take forever to wrap him, so he expected the same from Christa.

"Eren why were you and Mikasa fighting earlier?" Asked Christa

"Because she has been here for two days, and is already training with Levi. I have been here for months, and the only training I have received from him is how to properly clean a damn toilet."

"Oh. Well, you know she only wants to train with him to protect you. She really cares about you, and I don't mean as in family. Eren, she loves you." Said Christa.

Eren flushed red, and he couldn't say a word. '_She loves me? How didn't I realize this...Oh my god. I have been such an asshole to her. I'm such an idiot.. I-' _He was broken from his thoughts by Christa's voice

'Well, all done. Let's get back to the house."

* * *

Eren was sitting on a stump outside in the rain, thinking about Mikasa. '_I still can't believe she loves me. Do I feel the same way about her? God, why did Christa have to tell me. Now isn't a good time for me to tell her how I feel, she's probably pissed off at me.."_

'"Eren please come inside, you'll catch a cold.." It was Christa.

"Thanks Christa, but i'm fine. I just want to be alone." He said in a soft tone. No matter what, he couldn't be rude to Christa. She looked so innocent, and she just lost Ymir to Reiner and Bertholdt, even though she chose to go with them.

"Then can I come sit with you? I have an umbrella."

"Whatever you want, but don't blame me if the cold gets you sick." Eren joked.

"I'll be fine." She smiled. She opened the umbrella and walked over to Eren, and took a seat on the stump right next to him. She loved Eren, not in a romantic way, but as a friend. He was so kind to her, and most people. The only real exception being Mikasa and Jean.

"Eren, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you feel the same way about Mikasa?"

"I think I do, but I don't know. Even I was sure I did, when would we have time to do anything together? We are always either training, going on expeditions, or fighting titans."

"You have to make the time, you moron. I would even expect someone as dumb as you to realize that" she said jokingly.

"Well, you are loking at the biggest moron here! Thank god for me, if you ever need stupidity, you know where to look" he chuckled as the words came out. He leaned up to Christa and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed. She didn't like Eren in a romantic way, but he was attractive.

"Thank you for being here with me, and opening up my eyes about Mikasa." He said.

"Whenever you need a friend i'm right here! And no problem, it's about time you realize you love her." She smiled.

* * *

Mikasa was just about to reach the house when she heard Eren laugh. She was so suprised, she hadn't heard him laugh in a long time. It warmed her heart. But then she saw Christa was sitting right by him, and how they were sharing an umbrella. '_Do you like Eren Christa?' She thought. 'Well, whatever. He doesn't like you like that.'_

But then she saw it. She watched as he kissed her on the forehead. Her heart sank for a moment, but the she flared with anger. 'What the hell Eren!" She started running over to them.

Eren saw Mikasa running over just as he kissed her forehead. '_Oh god, now i'm gonna have to explain this.'_

"What the hell Eren! Christa, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mikasa yelled.

"M-Mikasa, it's n-not what you think, it wa-" Eren stumbled the words out

"NOT WHAT I THINK!? ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR?" Shouted Mikasa

"No, but it was a sign of friendship, I was just th-"

Jean and Connie heard the commotion and moved to the window to watch.

"Friends don't kiss Eren! I'm so tired of you, always being such a jacka-" She was interrupted by Eren. He pressed his soft lips to hers, and squeezed her into him. She felt the anger wash away, she couldn't help it. She always wanted this, Eren to kiss her right on the lips. She melted into his touch, blushing redder than her scarf she had on. After staying like that for another 10 seconds, he backed out. She tried to hold him in, she didn't want the kiss to end.

"Mikasa, I love you. I always have. After the fight, I was pissed, and I started to train in the shack out back. I messed up my hand, and when Christa was wrapping it up. she told me how you feel, and I realized I feel the same."

She started blushing, and looked down. She saw his hand, but didn't say anything because she didn't want to ruin this moment. After all, she has been waiting for it her entire life.

"It's true, I love you. I just want to protect you, Eren. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know Mikasa, I feel the exact same about you. That's why I always get pissed at you. I hate seeing you put your life in danger for me, knowing if it causes you to be hurt, it's my fault. I'm so sorry.." Tears started to fall from his Emerald eyes.

"I've been such a scumbag too you, and nothing can change that. I will never hurt you again, I promise. I love you."

"I know you won't Eren. I love you too." They lock lips again, this time lasting slightly longer than last. She stares into his eyes, her heart beating incredibly fast. '_I've finally gotten what i've wanted my whole life. I've gotten Eren's love, and I will have it forever.'_

"Lets get inside, i'm tired of being in this rain, and I just want to go to bed. Want to join me?" He smirks.

She flushes red, pushing her scarf up to hide her blush. "You know I would love to." She smiles.

They walk inside, and go to their room. But just because they went to bed, doesn't mean they went to sleep right away.

Jean walked to his room an hour later, which was next to theirs. '_She is his. And he is hers. I will never have Mikasa I will never-' _His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of...moans? '_Why do I here moans...Oh god, don't tell me.' _He listened a second longer hearing, "Oh Eren, faster! It feels _so_ good!"

Jean threw his hands in the air, his faith in humanity now totally destroyed.

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry if there were any grammatical errors, tl;dr to find out if there were any. Remember to review the story, as it's my first one. Send me a Prompt at my tumblr account,


End file.
